XIII kitten
by Lillytha
Summary: There was more to Harry's mother's side of the family than he knew. The past has a way of coming back to haunt you. Crossover with Black Cat and KHR
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea that was stuck in my head

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 **Prologue: A bargain is struck**

-Chronos Headquarters-

A man stands in the atrium glaring at the screens all around. "What do you want?" he snarls

"Did you really think we would let you go that easily"

"You agreed to-

"We agreed to nothing. Now will you return peacefully or-"

"I refuse. You have no hold over me, not anymore."

"Not even your lover"

"no, you… stay away from her"

"however, given recent events we're willing to offer you a deal, a gamble if you will."

"What kind"

"you value your so called freedom so much so if the next three generations of your line can stay free, we'll leave your family be."

"And if not, if one of them chooses to join an organization"

"If one of your descendants chooses to do so we will choose one of your descendants to become your new replacement."

"I refuse"

"a pity, I suppose we'll have to have all your loved ones elimi-

"NO wait, I've changed my mind"

"good, pet. "

"I am NOT your pet"

"Sephira will have the contract for you to sign. Oh and as part of the contract you cannott tell anyone about this deal " the screens turn black and a woman walks in with the contract and quill.

Taking the quill the man signs, "ow, what the hell is that looks like blood" he thinks before storming out. As he leaves he hears a whispered, "I'm sorry,… Train."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 **-Generations-**

-I-

Renato Sinclair was born to Eleanor Sinclair and her lover Train Heartnet, the sole heir to a wealthy Italian family he was given his mother's surname. When he was three he held his father's gun for the first time and was taught to shoot. At 5 he could speak three languages and was considered a prodigy. At ten his father died, his mother soon following. By the age of eleven he had left home and joined the underworld as a hitman.

Eventually Renato established himself as the world's number one hitman, a position that his own father held at one time, though he didn't know this, and was approached by a man in a mask, Checkerface. That was the day his life changed, and to most of the world Renato Sinclair died and Reborn took his place. However, shortly before his unfortunate incident he did have a child, an illegitimate bastard daughter from a single tryst in a bar with a woman by the name of Rose Evans.

-II-

When Lily was born her mother sighed in relief that her affair would remain a secret and her child could pass for her husbands daughter with looks that came from her side of the family. Lily grew up a happy child loved by her 'parents' though she and her sister did not always get along especially once she went to Hogwarts. Eventually, Lily married James Potter and they had a son. A son who everyone said looked like his father, but in actuality bore a striking resemblance to his great-grandfather with tousled pitch black hair, and slanted green eyes that looked eerily yellow in the right light. Yes Harry bore a striking resemblance to the infamous Black Cat and while no one knew it his grandfather was about to seal his fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 **-Contract Activated-**

"I will join Vongola when Tsuna becomes Decimo," Reborn said. With a smirk he added, "after all I am his tutor, someone needs to make sure he doesn't revert back to being 'dame-tsuna' again." Nono stares at him before laughing, "I figured you'd have more faith in your teaching methods," he finally said, "but I'm glad, with you as his advisor at least I can retire knowing that our organization will be in good hands…. Thank you, old friend."

Reborn pulls his hat down to cover his face, nods and leaves.

\- line break- line break-line break-

A contract begins to glow, two years later it pops onto a desk in gringotts contract office and a letter to the Chronos elders is sent out.

"It seems that the bargain we made with the Cat was not worthless, one of his descendants has slipped up."

"Indeed shall one of us go to Gringotts to see about collecting our new pet than."

"Of course, I'll go and have Melody accompany me. After all we do plan to train the child to be a time guardian and she's one of those in our ranks who has magical ability.

"Of course"

A man in a cloak walks into Gringotts, followed by a young lady wearing what looks to be a military outfit with a sword at her belt. Despite the mundane clothing the two look dangerous and people edge away from them. When they reach the front of the que the man in the cloak says, "I am elder Ozark of Chronos, I am here about a contract. We received word it has been activated."

The goblin looks at the pair, assessing them. Finally he calls out to another goblin who tells them to follow him to an office wher an older goblin sits.

"Sit down," he says, "I am Gornuk, the contract manager who's been assigned to deal with this particular case." He looks down at the contract, "It appears that you now have claim to one of Train Heartnet's descendants as his son, one Renato Sinclair, has joined Vongola."

Ozark nods and replies, "Which of his descendants do we have to choose from, we want someone younger more moldable."

Looking at the contract again Gornuk says, "currently there is only one possible child, one Harry Potter, who seems to be listed as a descendant, a blood test would need to be done to check whether he is direct or not. If he is than you will have claim."

"How old is the child?"

"Currently he is three years old and residing with his aunt. As you paid in advance we have sent someone to retrieve the child, but you will have to pay for the blood test before you can lay claim. Gornuk stares at them and with a smirk adds, "I don't envy the paperwork you'll have to fill out if he turns out to be direct. The Potters are one of our wealthier clients and the account managers ... well you'll see."

"The money won't be a problem, when will he arrive?"

"good, and he'll be here soon enough. In the meantime you can wait in the room off of the ritual room while things are set up."

"Very well"


End file.
